


Addio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasma amichevole [1]
Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, death and angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' una triste befana per Casper: il giorno più brutto della sua non-vita.Ha partecipato alla christmas challenge:Pacchetto: Befana.Canzone: Say Goodbye, Skillet





	Addio

Addio

Kat boccheggiò, strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore le uscì dalle labbra grinzose. Il fiato si condensava contro la mascherina azzurrina che indossava.

"Mi dispiace... oggi non festeggeremo... insieme... la befana" biascicò.

Casper si spostò, la luce attraversava il suo corpo evanescente. Scansò un’infermiera che si diresse verso l’uscita e intrecciò le dita. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendoli pizzicare e la parte finale aguzza della coda ectoplasmatica tremò. Si voltò e osservò la propria palla da basket sul comodino. Il rumore dell’elettrocardiogramma risuonava in una serie di bip sempre più lenti nella stanza. 

Casper la udì rantolare, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si girò, vide le nuvole assumere la forma del viso del padre della ragazza e il fantasmino sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò e la raggiunse, cercò di sfiorarle la mano, ma la attraverso. Sentì l’arto formicolare e lo tirò indietro.

“Resta con me, ti prego” la supplicò con voce flebile. 

L’amica si voltò e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi; le sue iridi erano liquide e i radi capelli grigi le circondavano il volto.

“Ti proteggerò dal cielo… con la mia mamma…” biascicò. La testa a forma di lampadina di Casper divenne visibile, brillando argentea, nei punti in cui i raggi del sole l’attraversavano era lattea.

“Non dirmi addio, non lasciarmi indietro” la supplicò. Avvertì delle fitte al cuore da fantasma e dimenò la parte finale del corpo più velocemente.

“Sì… sempre felice… com’eravamo” biascicò l’anziana. Chiuse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco rallento e si fermò. I picchi verdi sul monitor cessarono, dando vita a una striscia continua. 

Casper abbassò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono il volto.

“Io ti amo”. Ammise, tornando invisibile.

 


End file.
